A starter grant is requested to begin the analysis of the gene encoding the recently discovered nucleolar protein BN46151 (Trimbur & Walsh, 1992, J. Cell Sci. 103: 167; Trimbur & Walsh, 1993, J. Cell Biol. 122: 753). BN46151 is unusual in that it appears to bind to microtubules. The current project is directed at characterizing the structure and function of this protein. We are currently sequencing clones that encode BN46151 and we need the requested computer resources to analyze and assemble these sequences. Once the complete sequence of the BN46151 gene is available, it will be used to develop functional analyses using recombinant proteins expressed both in vitlo and in vivo.